palace_petsfandomcom-20200215-history
Whisker Haven Movie 3
Whisker Haven Movie 3 is the Third WH Movie, With some the child actors for the main characters return, but not for Sultan, Petite, and Dreamy, and with Ms. Featherbon absent for Most of the Movie. Plot After a fire set by a Cheetah named Destiny destroys Whisker Haven, the Palace Pets have to leave Whisker Haven. However, Ms. Featherbon, Sultan, Petite, and Dreamy choose to stay back and rebuild Whisker Haven while the rest of the pets leave. Skyla tells them that she knows of a young girl that would give them a home while Whisker Haven was being rebuilt, and that she lives in South Carolina. The other pets agree, and they visit South Carolina. There they are greeted by a hyena named Kira who sings "Welcome To SC". Then, A Butterfly distracts her and 2 other Hyenas, which leads Skyla to sing "Little Butterfly". When the Butterfly flies Away, Berry meets Mr. Carrot, a Male Bunny, As she Sings "I Will Really Love You" to him as a lullaby for the others, The Next day, Everyone expect Kira, Cairo, Skyla, and Mr. Carrot walk to a Walmart in Ballentine, As Pumpkin, Berry, Midnight, Olive, Page and Alora but themselves. Meanwhile, Back at Whisker Haven, Sultan and Destiny fight and Dreamy and Destiny sing "Big Cats are Better" to Argue Who's Better. When and Featherbon Signals to Go Back, Drops Kira off where Her Owner lives and They All Sing "Goodbye Kira". Berry decides to Not Drop off Mr. Carrot and to Come Home with Them. Berry invites Everyone to A Party at The Stage. Cast * Andrea Libman as Kira * Mary Katherine Dillon as Skyla/Alora/Herself * Phillipa Alexander as Midnight * Evan Kishiyama as Otto * Ella Anderson as Honeycake * Kate Dillon Levin as Snowpaws * TBA as Olive (Uncredited) * Rachel Marcus as Page * Sarah Williams as Cairo * Clare Gundersen as Neneko * Grey Delisle as Destiny * NOTE: LIKE THE LAST MOVIE, NENEKO NEVER SPEAKS. HOWEVER, IN THIS FILM, SHE MAKES CAT NOISES, AND THESE ARE DONE BY CLARE Gundersen, and Taj, Daisy, Slipper, Nuzzles, Windflower, Seashell, Blossom, Thistleblossom, Teacup, and Birdadette were in the Movie, But Did Not Speak. Featured Singers * Phillipa Alexander (Kira's Singing Voice) * Clare Gundersen (Dreamy's Singing Voice) * Liz Callaway (Destiny's Singing Voice) Songs * Never Let You Go: Sung by Cairo * Finding a New Place Sung by Treasure and Alora * Welcome to SC: Sung by Kira * Little Butterfly: Sung by Skyla, Kira, and Hyenas. * I will really love you: Sung by Berry * Big Cats are Better: Sung by Dreamy and Destiny * Goodbye Kira: Sung by Skyla, Kira, and The Pets * Bunny Party (finale): Sung by Berry, Midnight, Dreamy, and Snowpaws * Little Butterfly (Pop Version) Dung by Mary Katherine Dillon. Trivia * Unlike the First 2 movies, it is rated PG. * The Villain Pets appear in the Beginning. * This is Alora's First Appearance. * Neneko appears in this one, and is slightly braver than the last one and is beginning to make cat noises (Meow, Purrs, Hisses) but still refuses to talk. * Skyla mentions her Actress in the Film because that is Where She Lives. Category:Movies Category:Sequels